Ben's Love Life
by Johny Blade
Summary: For years Ben had a huge crush on Gwen and finally when he's thirteen tells her. But though she turns him down, she starts to feel the same. What will happen? Will they get together or will Ben stay alone for the rest of his life? Read and find out! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: HOW IT ALL HAPPENED

**Me: Hey. I'm Johny Blade. This is my first Ben 10 fanfic so go easy on me.**

**Ben: I'm Ben and don't insert the 10 in cause it's only a name of the show made by the producer's to make the show sound good.**

**Me: You are not suppose to be here now. Go away!**

**Ben: I'm the star of this story so I'm staying.**

**Me: Well I am the arthor so do as I say.**

**Ben: I'm not gonna.**

**Me: Whatever just don't disturb me.**

**Ben: No promises made.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or anything else.)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinkig'**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT HAPPENED.**

In the streets of Bellwood we see a car going towards some place. In the car is three people. Two adults and one kid. The adults looked like in their early thirty's. The boy looked about seven years old. The man had Brown hair. A little wild and the woman had blond hair, Completely out of control. The boy had the same hair as the older man and green eyes. That day he was going somewhere. Though his parents dd not tell him he was already bored thinking that he'll be taken to someplace boring. As he looked out of the widow. He saw that they were slowing down to a nearby house. As he kept looking he saw three persons there standing and waving. One male and two females. He thought that they were a family. Then He was too shocked to see that the younger girl who was not older than him with orange hair and beautiful green eyes. He knew that this was his first love. The moment he looked at her he knew that he fell for her. But when he was brought back to reality by his mother. He went out of the car and met the girl and blushed but the girl and the adults were to busy to talking to each other to notice him and when the blush went away he talked as well.

"Ben. Meet your uncle Frank and aunt Lily." said Ben's dad.

"And this is your cousin Gwen." said his mom breaking him from his day dream and his heart.

"Hi." said Gwen to Ben.

"Hi." said Ben as if he didn't really care at all getting on Gwen's nerves.

"What's your problem?" asked Gwen angry.

'I don't know what your talking about." said Ben in his not caring at all tone.

And from that day on Ben and Gwen kept fighting at everything. Though Ben would never admit it he still likes her. He still loves her. Years later they go on a trip with their grandfather, Max Tennyson around America. In the journey Ben found the most powerfulest weapon in the universe, The Omnitrix. Ben became a hero saving the day with his new powers and junk. Though whatever he did he was never able to get over of the fact that he still couldn't be with Gwen. He tried flirting with other girls for two reasons. One is to see if Gwen gets jealous and the other is to get over her. Though he tried and tried he wasn't able to do girl like Gwen. It has been three years since he found the Omnitrix and now was going to his fourth journey with Max and Gwen.

**[Gwen's place]**

"Gwen, Honey! Grampa Max is here to pick you up!" yelled Gwen's mom to her.

"On my way!" yelled Gwen back to her mom.

As Gwen went downstairs with a bag full of cloths and needed stuff for her, she saw Max in front of the door waiting for her.

"Hey, Pumpkin." greeted Max.

"Grampa!" said Gwen as she gave Max a hug and both went in the Rust bucket.

"Time to pick Ben up." said Max as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Did you tell him to get a bath first cause I don't think that he took one in years," said Gwen holding a hand on her nose.

"Now c'mon Gwen. At least let us get to his house." said Max then started the RV and turned it tawards Ben's house.

"Okay." said Gwen then turned on her laptop and did who knows what.

**[Ben's place]**

"Ben! Grampa Max is on his way with Gwen. Get ready, quick!" said his dad to him.

"On it dad." said Ben back. Ben hadn't really changed much. His hair still messi and attitude still the same. Though he grew some abb's.

"Three years I haven't met her. Wonder how she changed." said Ben to himself then went down with a bag on his hand.

Just as he went in front of the door he saw the RV Park on the road.

'Well. Here we go again.' thought Ben.

As Ben walked towards the RV he saw grampa coming out and waving to him. Ben smiled as well though knowing that it might be the actual smile he gives for the rest of the summer.

"Hi. Grampa Max." said Ben.

"Hello. Ben, you've gotten bigger haven't you." said Max.

"Are we set?"asked Ben.

"Yes." said Max.

When Ben went in he was greeted by his cousin, Gwen. The one he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Ben, Did you take a shower cause I don't want to be caught up in your germs." said Gwen but all she got in back was silence. A few moments later Ben said.

"If I stay dirty than I can get your cooties of." Ben.

"Ben, your thirteen. Get over it already." said Gwen back.

"Whatever." said Ben as he went to his bed to set his stuff.

**ME: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make them bigger as time goes by. Got anything to add Ben?  
**

**Ben: well-**

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: ANOTHER DAY OF ARGUMENTS

**Me: Aw man!**

**Ben: What?**

**Me: I didn't get much reviews.**

**Ben: I told you so.**

**Me: No you didn't.**

**Ben: Yes I did. You didn't hear me.**

**Me: No you did not say it.**

**Ben: Yes I did.**

**Me: Your a girl.**

**Ben: Do I look like one.**

**Me: Yes all you need is a dress and makeup.**

**Ben: Don't spread those bad lies.**

**Me: Their true just look at yourself with the mirror.**

**Ben: No I still look like a dude.**

**Me: Wait you want to be a girl?**

**Ben: No! And do the story.**

**Me: Sorry but you'll do the disclaimer.**

**Ben: Fine**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own Ben 10)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**CHAPTER 2: ANOTHER DAY OF ARGUMENTS**

When Ben was done he turned around to see Gwen smiling and working on the laptop. As he saw that smile he felt the pain in his heart grow some more. Oh how he wished that she would give him that beautiful smile willingly. He was still in his day dream to see that Gwen was waving her hand right in front of him.

"Hello! Earth to dweeb!?" said Gwen making Ben come back of his thoughts.

"What do you want dweeb?" asked Ben blushing a little.

"You blushing? Aww that's so cute. Ben has a girlfriend! Ben has a girlfriend!" teased Gwen.

"I do not!" yelled Ben trying not to blush more.

"Yes you do and your blushing more." teased Gwen.

"Grrrrrrr!" growled Ben.

"So who is it?" asked Gwen.

"That's my secret." said Ben then turned around to his Ben and fell down on it.

'If only she knew.' thought Ben sadly as a tear feel down his cheek.

"Gwen stop teasing your cousin." said Max then focused back to driving. Some how the word cousin again made Ben sad.

"Okay, Grampa." said Gwen then went to work on her laptop.

**[Before dinner]**

It was almost dinner time cause Max went out to get something and Ben and Gwen were alone in the RV.

'This is the perfect time to tell her and might be the only time.' thought Ben then went to Gwen to tell her how he felt.

"What do you want, Ben?" asked Gwen.

"I want to tell you something Gwen." said Ben.

"What is it?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen... I love you." said Ben though hesitated a bit.

"I love you too Dweeb." said Gwen.

"No I mean more than family. Like a guy and a girl thing." said Ben seriously.

"Listen Ben. I don't love you. Plus even if I did than we couldn't be together cause we're cousins." said Gwenm And hearing that made Ben drop a tear from his left eye then he bursted into laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HOHOHOHOHHAHA! Man! You fell for that one big time." said Ben taking tears of Happiness out of his eyes. But in reality he was crying more than a newborn baby.

"Ben! You do not mess with people's feelings like that!" yelled Gwen flushed.

"C'mon I don't have feelings for you. You don't either. How is that messing with peoples feelings?" asked Ben still crying a little. But again looked like he was laughing.

"It just is." said Gwen.

"Yeah whatever." said Ben still laughing a little.

"I'm back and with some worms, larva and dung beadle." said Max back from who knows where.

"Worms?" asked Gwen terrified.

"Larva?" asked Ban also terrified.

"Yes. Great right?" asked Max.

"Yeah! Of course." said Gwen then watched Max left to the kitchen part of the R.V.

"Gwen can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ben and before she could answer he dragged her out of the R.V. and started talking.

"You do know that he is gonna mash them together to make some stu right?" asked Ben shuddering.

"I know that's why I made something to eat for myself and it's your punishment for that weird sick prank." said Gwen smirking then frowned seeing a teardrop fall but just as that tear came from his eyes he turned around and whipped it off and walked to the table outside the RV in which they were gonna eat dinner.

"I swear to god that you are eviler than Vilgax." said Ben gasping.

"Whatever it takes to get you in line." said Gwen then went back in the R.V.

"Sometimes I wonder how I fell for her." muttered Ben then went in after Gwen. Some time later and after Ben's horror of eating Max's food they were setting camp outside.

"Hey Ben and Gwen." called out Max.

"Yes Grampa?" asked Gwen in her normal voice.

"I forgot to tell you that we're gonna camp out tonight and also forgot to bring three tents." said Max embarrassed.

"You're age in catching up to you Grampa." said Ben smirking.

"What?! I have to share a tent with him?! Gross! I'll have all his germs in me before I even get some sleep!" yelled Gwen.

"What she said!" yelled Ben but was happy on the inside.

"Don't worry it's just one night." said Max then started making his tent.

"Don't even touch me." said Gwen then started making the tent she was about to share with Ben.

"Wouldn't want your cooties to touch me." said Ben then helped her fixing up the tent.

Though Ben was still crying in joy in his head that he was gonna share a tent with Gwen he still did not forget that he was rejected by his cousin

'What did I even expect? A yes? I mean she hates my guts and we're cousins even! Guess that they were right about crushes. Maybe I can find someone better than her.' thought Ben happily.

'Why did I get stuck up with him? And why did he have to pull that stupid weird prank on me? That just makes me feel all weird.' thought Gwen with a shudder.

"Done. Let's get some shut eye people." said Max.

"okay. Okay." said Ben then went in the tent.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow grampa." said Gwen then went in as well.

**[In the kids tent]**

"Now let's talk about personal space okay. That side is yours and this is mine." said Gwen.

"Agh! I want that side!" whined Ben.

"Quit whining and get in your sleeping bag." ordered Gwen making Ben sign and go in his sleeping bag.

"Good night." said Ben but didn't get any answers. Taking the silence as a good night he fell asleep.

**Me: Chapter done!**

**Ben: Already? What happened to make them bigger as time goes?**

**Me: *Rools eyes* No wonder Gwen calls you a dweeb.**

**Ben: What was that?!**

**Me: Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3: DOPPLEGANGER?

**Me:Hey guys! It's me! The author! And I'm here to post another chapter! I'm a little surprised to see that this story has 10 reviews already. I wasn't sure that I'd get any at all.**

**Ben: Nope. No you didn't.**

**Me: Wha- What are you still doing here?**

**Ben: Me? Oh you know. Doing nothing. And it's boring!**

**Me: Then go away!**

**Ben: No.**

**Me: Why not!?**

**Ben: I don't know. Just not feeling like I should go.**

**Me: whatever! If your staying then you'll have to do some parts like doing disclaimers.**

**Ben: that sounds like chores! I don't want to do it!**

**Me: You just say a few words and done. Nothing else for you to do.**

**Ben: Fine! Johny Blade does not own Ben 10. There happy?**

**Me: Yes. Yes, I am.**

* * *

**'Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**CHAPTER 3: DOPPLEGANGER?  
**

* * *

That night Ben was crying. a lot. How would you feel if the person you'd love just let you down like that. But then he thought that what did he expect? She was his cousin for crying out loud and who'd ever want to be with a guy like him but one thing was for sure that he knew that he didn't need to keep his hopes up for getting together with her. Though he was still sad and cried the whole night away in sadness. Why was love always this mean to him? He did not know. It was just so frustrating for the thirteen year old.

'Why can't I find someone who'd actually like me back? And be even a little like Gwen?' Thought Ben to himself as he fell asleep.

What the boy did not know was that his little thought was gonna become a reality very soon enough.

**[Next morning]**

It was morning and Ben had woke up and turned around to see that Gwen was still asleep. She looked so at peace at her current state. So beautiful, so cute, so vulnerable, soooo kissable.

'Get your head straight Tennyson!' thought/screamed and he knocked his head with knuckles like mad but still slow enough enough to keep Gwen from her cousins doing. Then he slowly went out of the tent and looked around to see that his Grampa came out of his tent. When Max saw his grandson he was shocked. Ben had never woke up that early. Never in his entire life. Or, at least he never saw him get up that early. When Ben saw his grampa staring at him he went to him and started calling his name.

"Grampa?" asked Ben as he saw Max staring at him.

"Oh-Uh Sorry, Ben. I just never saw you awake so early." said Max.

"Hey! I so wake up early!" said Ben slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Ben. I just couldn't help it." apologized Max.

"It's okay, Grampa. I understand." said Ben.

"Well. Better go and get refreshed. After that get your cousin Gwen up for breakfast." said Max.

"This early?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. We're gonna go and met an old plumber friend of mine and his Daughter Carly" said Max.

"Okay." said Ben as he went in the rust bucket and got refreshed then went in the tent he and Gwen shared to wake Gwen up.

To say the truth, he was still upset though. Gwen's little no got him a little bit heartbreak.

As said when he went in. He saw that Gwen was still asleep, on her back, in a sleeping bag alongside his. And again he was caught up with her cuteness.

'Damn it, Tennyson! Get your head in the game! You're over her! Get over it already!' screamed the boy in his head. Then he shock Gwen lightly and said.'Gwen, Get up. Grampa's calling for breakfast." said Ben as he shock Gwen a little harder then Gwen woke up.

"*Yawn* Wait. Ben? You're up before me?' asked Gwen in shock.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now get your little butt of from the ground. Grampa Max is calling for breakfast." said Ben.

"This early?" asked Gwen.

"He said that we're going to a friend of his place." said Ben.

"Okay. I'm getting up." said Gwen as she got up too. And as Ben saw Gwen getting up, he was again daydreaming about her then as Gwen saw Ben looking at her. She felt a little uncomfortable. As she was about to say something but was interrupted as Max said something from outside.

"Ben! Gwen! What's taking you so long!?" asked Max from outside.

"Coming!" said Ben as he went out of the tent to meet Max and his weird dinner. Gwen didn't thought too much about what just happened 'cause she thought that Ben was just being the usual dweeb he is and went outside to the rust bucket to get refreshed as well. After breakfast the guys were in the RV as they went to who knows where. Well... Only Max does. But the kids don't though.

"Then suddenly they entered a city. After a few moments they stopped in front of a house and on the main door was standing two persons. One male and the other female. The male looked about in his early forty's. With black raven black and green eyes. The girl was just about, no completely in Ben and Gwen's age with orange hair and Green eyes. And in a beautiful white dress. And with hair flowing from the head to waist. She was a complete look alike of Gwen. Looking at the girl made all shocked. All, even Max shocked. But Ben was the most of all shocked. Maybe love hadn't actually given up on it. Again he felt the same feeling in his stomach. It felt like butterfly's had just made a huge nest in him. And again he fell in love in the orange haired beauty.

Just as they exited the rust bucket. Ben and the others were still in a big funk. And now it was Both of the other, new people to be shocked. Looking at Gwen. All except Gwen and the other girl who looked exactly like looked at the same looking kids like they were in a trance.

* * *

**Me: The end for the chapter! Sorry for the lateness though.**

**Ben: That was...**

**Me: Again sorry. I'll try to post more sooner! Bye!**

**Ben: I wasn't done tal-!**


	4. Chapter 4: HER NAME IS CARLY PT1

**Hey you guys! Ben took a break today. So I'll be the only one to talk. To say the truth I kinda miss the kid. Well. I'm sorry for not updating a while. I hadn't really got the time to imagine it all anymore 'cause I got school and other stuff to do these days and have exams up this saturday. I'm just gonna start the chapter now. What chapter was it again? Oh yes. Chapter-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: HER NAME IS CARLY PT1  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Everyone was still a bit shocked. Ben was the first that came out of it. And snapped everyone out of it a well and then.

" Hi. I'm Ben. And you are?" asked Ben putting up his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Carly. Nice to meet you." said the girl named Carly.

"I'm Gwen." said Gwen but Ben totally her and so did Carly which of course set off the girls annoyed alarm.

"Carly. It isn't right or nice to ignore someone." said Carly's father.

"What do you mean Daddy? I didn't hear anyone." said Carly.

"You are so Lying! She's so lying.!" yelled Gwen.

"Whatever Carly is. She never is a liar. She must be telling thee truth." said Carly's dad.

"C'mon Steven. Let's let the kids spend some time together." said Max and went in the house with Carly's dad, Steve.

"Why don't we go to my room and talk." suggested Carly.

Ben's sensed a ting of hope in Carly's words. What was that supposed to mean? Was it what he thought it meant? Or was it just his emotions playing tricks on his head. Then said.

"Sure why not." said Ben with a shrug. He noticed that Gwen didn't say anything and kept a close eye on Carly as they walked to her room in the upper floor. During the short walk Ben felt a weird aura come out of Gwen.  
As they entered the room They were amazed. Ben was amazed that Carly's room was not as girly as every other girls was. Gwen was amazed that... Well... The same thing.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Gwen.

"Ask away." said Carly.

"Are you sure that you are a girl? 'Cause I don't think so." said Gwen questioningly.

"Um, Gwen. It's rather rude to ask someone if their a well. Um.. You get the point." said Ben whispering it to Gwen's ear.

'It's okay, Ben, Really. And yes I am a girl." said Carly.

* * *

**Sorry for making it so short guys! I'm deeply sorry. As I said I have exams this saturday so I'm just gonna put it in parts like this. And guess what the exam doesn't end till.. Like.. 6th July. Again I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: HER NAME IS CARLY PT2

**Finally! I get to work on this story again! If you're asking what I meant by that. So I'll tell you. You see I have 7 stories now and even though I have 1 done. For which by the way, Yay me! So as I was saying I finished a story but ten started a sequel of it. And got three reviews and over four Favorite/Follow before the next 24 hours after I did finish the sequel and still have other chapters to do. Its kind of a lot of work and I don't really have a computer or PC of my own. Sad for me right and the pressure for me is building. Why? I'll tell after this chapter. K?**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the characters just the story's plot. Another thing I'll not do any more disclaimers in the future chapters)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: HER NAME IS CARLY PT2**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

After she confirmed Gwen's suspicion about her actually being a girl or not. An awkward silence fell upon them. The silence went on for three minutes and no one was still talking. Finally Carly, Gwen's doppelgänger ha broken it saying.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" she asked. Gwen gave no response but as expected Ben did for her.

"I don't know... What do YOU want to do?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that you guys can tell stories about you two kicking alien butt." she said and the other two teens had coughed a lot but Ben was the first to talk again.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you tell me in my good ear?" asked Ben putting out his lefty ear for the girl.

Carly giggled and held his ear with her hand which Ben was not expecting.

"Tell me some stories about you, Gwen and you're grandfather kicking Alien butt." she said again close to Ben's ear and the way she said it made a small wave of pleasure go through him.

Gwen of course was seeing this and felt a bit grossed out at this 'cause seeing her doppelgänger flirt with Ben and Ben doing as she pleased was kinda creepy. But though there was some kind of a weird feeling inside her stomach. **[Take a note people. Those two emotions are Jealousy and Sadness from seeing a person who you love yet you do not know flirt with someone else. Plus seeing a doppelgänger makes it worse. XD]**

"Hello! I'm still here you know." she said breaking the other two's moment.

Ben and Carly then got away from each other and blushed.

"So, how do you know that we fight aliens with Grampa Max?" asked Ben.

"Well, my dad is a plumber?" she replied.

"What other way do you think that she'd know, dufus?" asked Gwen.

"hey!?" exclaimed Carly. "Don't be so mean to him." and pulled Ben to her chest.

Ben couldn't believe it. Not only did Carly show some hate towards Gwen but also defended him... but... why pull him into her chest? he thought to himself as he blushed some and of course fainted from feeling the soft flesh of the girl.

Gwen saw this too and blushed in embarrassment. And Ben didn't even protest which made it worse for her.. She was blushing so hard that when she couldn't take enough of the embarrassment she pulled him from her. **[Jealousy is working its magic again people. Take another note to that.]**

"You know, Carly. There was no need for that." said Gwen as she put Ben on Carly's bed.

"What?" mock gasped Carly. " Are you jealous?" she asked and Gwen blushed 'cause of that comment.

"What? Jealous? Ha! That's a-a- laugh!" she laughed nervously.

"Oh really? I don't think so." Carly teased Gwen.

"What makes you think that then?" she asked her Doppelganger.

"So you don't like him?" asked Carly.

"Of course I like him! He's my cousin isn't he? I mean he might be a bit annoying-" she said but Carly cut her off.

"I meant, 'like like' ''. she explained and Gwen almost exploded.

"What?! He's my cousin! I'm His family! That would be like weird on so many levels!" she explained and blushed but something in her mind clicked making her think the unthinkable... to her anyway...

'Though he is kinda cute... What the hell did I just think!' she thought to herself and panicked but Carly caught her attention when she said.

'So I can make a move on him?' asked Carly and Gwen yelled.

"Of course not!... I mean stay away from him." she said.

"But I thought you said you didn't 'like like' him?" she asked again.

'I don't! I'm just protective that's all." she replied thinking that it was a well said reply but Carly didn't budge.

"Well. I don't care whatever you say cause I am gonna make my move on him." she said and Gwen.

"Well you aren't going to have the chance 'cause we're going to leave soon." said Gwen blushing from anger now, not embarrassment.

"We'll see." said Carly as the door to her room opened showing the adults entering the room.

* * *

**Finally! I've finished this chapter! I'm sorry if I made you wait too long. As I said in he beginning of this chapter the pressure is building cause a very special exam is coming and if I don' get and A if not an A+ then... well... My future is done for. So I might not update in a while and please! Don't remove the follow and favorite cause when I do! Have. A. Computer of my own than I'll flood my stories with chapters! Updating each everyday! But till then this will have to do. And don't worry I will not discontinue this story as I will not discontinue any in my carrier as a carrier in this site! So!**

**Until next time *fades***


	6. Note: SORRY!

***sigh*Guys... I am sorry to tell you this that I have put all of my stories in a HIATUS mode. All of them but I will try to update once in a while but still not put down the HIATUS. Now I will tell you why.**

**1. My school now starts from 10:00AM to unbelievably 5:00PM. we have like... 13 subjects and my mom has got me to go to a coaching. I do not know if there is any such things there but I will explain it anyway. It is basically school but it isn't. Same rules just no uniform. which is from 6:00PM to 9:00PM**

**2. you already know that i have no computer so I can't nor need say any more.**

**3: The Cyber Cafe closes at 8:00PM.**

**If you don't think that that isn't a good enough reason to not update than it is on you.**

**Again I am sorry but i might update once in a while. This little fiasco may go on till the end of the year.**

**!I AM SORRY!**

***Anime waterfall of tears***

***Viewer's gets washed away before protesting***


	7. Chapter 6: WELCOME TO THE GROUP, CARLY

**I'm here to post another chapter you guys! But I'm not back. So! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: WELCOME TO THE GROUP, CARLY**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Gwen and Carly watched as the adults entered the room and as they saw the unconscious Ben on the bed Max asked.

"Gwen... What did you do to Ben?" asked Max.

"What?!" asked Gwen. "Just because you find an unconscious Ben on a bed doesn't instantly make it as if I did something."

"Okay. Okay. What happened to him?" asked Max, confused and Carly's dad looked confused as well.

"It's okay. Ben just felt tired and fell asleep on my bed." said Carly.

Gwen looked at Carly weirdly thinking that if she was up to something.

"Oh. Well. Okay." said Carly's dad awkwardly."

"Listen Carly." said Carly's dad. "Since you don't spend much time outside playing and spending time with others" and Carly showed a are-you-kidding-me look. "Max and I thought that you should go traveling around with them."

Carly smiled at than and Gwen frowned to that.

Seeing Gwen's frown Max spoke. "Something wrong, pumpkin?"

"N-nothing grampa." she said.

"Well. Wake your cousin up were gonna leave in a few minutes." said Max.

"I didn't even pack my stuff." said Carly.

"Don't worry sweetie. I packed it for you last night." said Carly' dad and he and Max left.  
after the door closed Carly looked at Gwen.

"What are you looking at Me for?" asked Gwen.

"Don't get in my way." said Carly and Gwen almost yelled up.

"What does that mean?!" she asked.

"It meant that you should not stop me when I try to ask Ben out." she said and Gwen looked disgusted.

"What? No! You look completely like me! And people might mistake you for me! Plus seeing you two all in love and stuff makes me feel uncomfortable." Gwen said but Carly ignored her and started shaking Ben a little and Ben woke up saying.

"Am I in heaven?" Ben asked, trying to flirt with Carly and it was looking like it was working.

"No. Still Earth." Carly said with a smile which made Ben blush a little. When Gwen saw Ben looking at Carly and blushing, she frowned.

'Why doesn't he ever smile and blush like that at me?' thought Gwen but as a moment passed by she again thought. 'What did I just think? Relax Gwen its just Carly's words that are doing this to you.'

Carly and Ben were still looking at each other with smiles when Carly spoke.

"Guess what Ben?" asked Carly.

"What?" asked Ben back tilting his head a little while still on the bed.

"I'm gonna travel with you, Gwen and your grampa." said Carly and Ben's eyes went wide

"R-really?" asked Ben and Carly nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" asked/yelled Ben and shot straight up, took Carly's hand and made a run for it towards the RV.

When they entered the Rust Bucket, after Ben said its name with a traditional plus with sarcasm 'home-sweet-home' and showed her all around it which wasn't really much starting from the front seat to the exit gate which Ben described as 'the-place-to-start-running-from' when Max makes one of his 'special' foods. during the showing around they never really stopped holding their hand which went unnoticed by Ben but not Carly.

Carly, rather was enjoying the physical attention she was getting from Ben even though it was only holding hands.  
when they finished tour Gwen, Max and Carly's dad were outside and when they saw the pair of youngsters holding hands one of them spoke.

"Please stop holding hands like that, it grosses me out." said Gwen before Carly's dad could speak.  
When Ben saw that they were still holding hands Ben retracted his hand making Carly inwardly frown which he obviously could not see and blushed.

"S-sorry." said Ben as he still blushed a little.

"Time for us to go. Say bye bye to your dad Carly." said Max.

"Listen, can i talk to Ben for a minute." said Carly's dad nicely and Max said yes.

Ben, not sure what was coming just went with Carly's dad and took a visible gulp. When the others were out of hearing range Carly's dad started to speak.

"Listen, Ben. You strike me as a boy who keeps his promises so i need you to promise me one thing." said Carly's dad.

"Yes, sir?" asked Ben as he felt like he was about to wet himself.

"Don't break my daughter's heart." he said and Ben thought.

'Not if she breaks mine first.' he thought as his confession to Gwen replayed his mind.

"Ben. Ben? Ben!l exclaimed Carly's dad. "Stay with me boy."

"Oh. Uh- sorry. I kinda spaced out there." said Ben sheepishly.

"And remember... I don't want any grand babies already, you got that?" asked Carly's dad and Ben's eyes widened and his face turned completely red from embarrassment.

"Dude!" exclaimed Ben as Carly's dad laughed and Ben left the spot and went in the RV.

Everyone (except Max) saw the other two males but weren't able to hear them.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Carly.

"Don' know. Don't care." said Gwen as she looked outside and raised and eye brow when she saw Ben blush and walk back towards the RV.

When Ben walked into the RV, with his face still red Max asked.

"You okay Ben? your face is all red." said Max.

"Yeah grapmpa. I'm good." said Ben but his face was still a little pink.

"What did my dad say to you, Ben" asked Carly as Ben sat down on his seat across from the girls and the RV's engine was heard.

"Nothing of importance." said Ben as his blush went away and the RV was moving to their next destination which was still unknown to them.

"Really?" asked Carly as she stood up and sat beside Ben and Ben scooted back inside a little.

"Really." said Ben as he started sweating and chatting with Carly.

Gwen frowned when she saw Carly and Ben chatting so happily. After Ben entered the rust bucket, he had yet to say a single word to her. And they were acting so lovey dovey again which made her feel weird on the inside.

"I'm here to you know."she said.

Ben frowned, feeling a little guilty for ignoring her because he just may have found another shot at happiness.

"Sorry Gwen but Carly is still new to this now isn't she?" apologized Ben

Everyone was quiet when all of a sudden Ben remembered something.

"Grampa... where will Carly sleep?" asked Ben and Max's eyes widened in realization.

* * *

**And that's all folks! See you next time which will probably be a month or half!**


End file.
